How to Become Dragonborn Q and A
by Ember Neutron
Summary: Ask the characters from How to Become Dragonborn or me anything!
1. Chapter 1

How to Become Dragonborn Q and A

I'm starting a Q and A for my fanfic "How to Become Dragonborn" for anyone with ether has a serious question or just pane silly ones for the gang in the story. Here are the rules

One question per chapter

No cursing or taking the lords name in vain

If you wish to remain anonymous go under as guest and type anonymous

No inappropriate questions

Most importantly, have fun!

I will answer as best as I can and as for the actual fanfic It will be out soon I promise. Till then Chou!


	2. And so it begins

**Well hear's my first Q and A guys have fun**

* * *

 **Snotlout:** Uh…why are we doing this?

 **Rune/Hiccup:** Because Ember threatened to call the Dark Brotherhood if we don't

 **Everyone:** Nnniiihhhh!

 **Me:** Okay is everyone ready?

 **Eran:** Do we have to?

 **Me:** Would you rather be killed off horribly by the Dark brotherhood? (death glares)

 **Eran:** Let's answer those questions!

* * *

 **From Zanondalf1992: will they do all of the Daedric quests or only the "Good" quests like Meridia, Sheogorath and Azura?**

 **Sheogorath:** Well off course she's gonna do all of us, you'd be mad to not include me!

 **Me:** Some quest may go a different rout and not all of them will be in this story (turns to Sheogorath). Now back to your realm mad god!

 **Sheogorath:** Ahhh! You never let me have any fun! May you die of a million cuts, No! a million kittens! Have you ever drowned in kittens! Oh it's so much worse than drowning in grown cats, the allergies alone! Oh, or dogs! No lions, tigers, or even bears. Oh my, oh… my! (Disappears in a flash).

 **Astrid:** Weird, I half expected the first one to be silly

 **Me:** Me to, but I did gave them that option so what eve.

* * *

 **From dracologistmaster to Rune and Ember: If Rune ends up meeting a certain blonde haired blue eyed shield maiden and remembering at least her is there any chance the two might eventually end up in a relationship or might he end up with someone else?**

 **Me:** Well in the words of the great Riversong….. Spoilers!

 **Fishlegs:** What, so you're not gonna tell them who's Hiccup gonna end up with?

 **Me:** And ruin the surprise?

* * *

 **From Jmw: I have a couple questions 3 for rune 1 for malukah and 2 for you ember neutron.**

 **First question for Rune will teach jarl balgruff and his family how to ride Dragons as well as give them a dragon.**

 **Second will you start a dragon riding guild.**

 **Third do you plan to make more weapons and equipment like you gronkel shield and flame sword and sell them or give some to the people of whiterun or the companions.**

 **I'm sure work and Eourland (not sure I spelled that right) Graymane would love to learn how to make them.**

 **For ember my first question is do you plan on making Rune join the civil war theives guild or college of winterhold questlines**

 **As for my second question for you ember will you be using the dawnguard and dragonborn dlc as sequels to this story.**

 **As for malukah my question is do you like rune in a romantic way or are you just good friends.**

 **Rune:** Well the Jarl has been interested but I kind of don't have time to teach him due to Alduin after that I probably will. Also after we defeat Alduin I will start up the Dragon Riding Guild. And as for the Gronkal Iron weapons, I never really thought about selling them, though I am planning on making a new scimitar for Iszara to replace the one I broke.

 **Malukah:** It could help raise money for the Guild.

 **Eran:** And knowing Eourland, he'd probably be begging to know how to make that metal.

 **Rune:** It's something to think about

 **Me:** Now for my answers. Yes Rune will be joining the Thieves Guild and the Collage and I'm still undecided for what side Rune will chose for the civil war quest. And yes Dawnguard and Dragonborn will be in the story just not in this one. I even created my own dragon vampire class just for Dawnguard.

 **Fishlegs:** Vampire Dragons!? (Scared out of his mind).

 **Ember:** You can thank the fanfic A Banished Beast for the inspiration.

 **Malukah:** As for my answer, Rune and I are just friends

 **Iszara:** You sure, I've seen the way you look at Rune (teasing).

 **Malukah:** I have no Idea what you're talking about (Nervously).

 **Iszara:** You sure? (Teasing)

 **Malukah:** Uh….. Next question!

* * *

 **From NightFury15 to Ember: What will the general reactions be when the Teens and Stoick meet Rune\ See Hiccup? Shock? Anger? Betrayel?!**

 **Me:** Well Stoick will be in shock that the Dragonborn is his missing son, but remember he's slowing warming up to the dragons so he won't be really anger with him, but he will be upset that he doesn't remember him and the ones he dose remember are not very happy ones of him, Rune/Hiccup will be kind of bitter towards Stoick, but eventually he learns to forgive him. And in the end Stoick will be proud of his son. But when he finds out about his Werewolf blood, that's a completely different story.

 **Stoick:** No son of mine is going to be a Werewolf!

 **Rune/Hiccup:** Relax dad, it's only temporary, it'll go away when I become a Vampire Lord.

 **Stoick:** Vampire! (Now really anger)

 **Rune/Hiccup:** Hey, Embers the one that decides what I do in her stories, don't blame me!

 **Me:** Don't worry Stoick sir your son will be back to human in no time

 **Tuffnut:** Yeah if you ever get around to it

 **Ember:** Hey blame my real life guys!

* * *

 **From Theothergy to Ember: I got a question for ya, Toothless and Hiccup Or Hiro and Baymax?**

 **Me:** That's easy, Geomon and Takato from Digimon Tamers

 **Rune/Hiccup:** Your only saying that cuz you don't want to choose

 **Me:** No! They… just came before you guys is all, and this show/franchise is my childhood.

(Hiro and Baymax comes in)

 **Hiro:** You're dodging the question, who do you like better, us or these two losers?

 **Rune/Hiccup:** Hey! We've been here before you guys, and all the fan girls love me.

 **Hiro:** The very same ones that like to par you up with Jack Frost! (Smirking)

(Rune/Hiccup shuttered in fear upon hearing that)

 **Rune/Hiccup:** Oh why don't you go home to your brother, oh what he's dead!

 **Hiro:** Oh don't you dare disgrace Tadashi! (Angary while whipping out his Megabot)

(The two then started fighting each other)

 **Baymax:** Hiro, violence is not recommended Hiro

 **Toothless:** Oh just let them be.

 **Ruffnut and Tuffnut:** Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

 **Fhishlegs:** Uh… should we tell Hiro that his brother is coming back in the sequel as possibly the villain? (To Iszarra)

 **Iszarra:** Nah, it'll rune the fun when they meet face to face

 **Ember:** Please don't make me choose! Please don't make me chose! (in fetal position on the floor crying).


End file.
